Her Choice
by Rukie Martinez
Summary: Rukia had her heart broken into millions of pieces, will Toshiro be the one to help pick them back up? Toshiro had made it his mission to protect her, but could he feel more then protective?  HitsRuki
1. New Found Love

**Chapter One **

It was like any other day in the Soul Society. The sky was blue as ever, and small puff clouds hovered just above the buildings casting large shadows over parts of the Soul Society. Buildings were being rebuilt and roads were being reconstructed. Things were slowly getting back to what they once were. Many things still felt empty. Like the three squads without captains and the big impression Azien's rebellion left behind.

Toshiro Hitsugaya walked down one of the many sidewalks. His hands behind his back and his head held high. He stopped had an oak tree that stood at the center of the Soul Society. It stood at least 15 feet tall and six feed wide. It was huge…compared to him. He sat at the corner of an edge to a root and rested his head on the tree it's self.

The peace was a good thing for him. Unohana said that he needed to have time alone. Time just for him, not for paperwork or time for his squad. Time for him. He really needed this peace and quiet. It had been a long while since he had time just to relax and slack off just a bit. Toshiro listened to the whistling birds and howling winds.

The silence in the empty court yard was nice. His annoying lieutenant was somewhere else, and his squad with probably with her at a party. Toshiro had the whole court yard to himself, and now he was happy. He had brought a cup of coffee with him so he could drink while he relaxed.

He felt a single drop on his head. He looked at the sky and saw that the only clouds in sight were far in a distance. He looked up at the tree and saw that a girl sat in a high branch. She held an unfinished ice cream cone in her left hand. She had black hair and eyes. She was wearing a pure white summer dress and no shoes. Toshiro sighed in disbelief. And here I thought I was alone.

The ice cream cone accidently slipped from her hands and went falling down the tree. It landed between his legs. A vein popped out of the side of his head. Great. Just great.

"Kuchiki!" Toshiro yelled up at her. Rukia looked down at him and gasped. She jumped from the branch and landed on her feet.

"I am so sorry Captain Hitsugaya!" She yelled taking out a napkin. "Let me clean it off of you!" She started whipping the drop off of his head.

"No! Stop! I am fine! Give me the napkin!"

"No, I want to help"

Rukia started to clean his shirt. She now sat on him. Her legs on each side of him and he had his hands on her shoulders trying to push her off. She was strong and she was still on him.

"Kuchiki, get off!"

"I am almost done! I just need the second part…" Rukia looked down at between his legs then back at Toshiro. "Never mind" Rukia blushes slightly and gets off.

"Why are you here, Kuchiki?"

Rukia's light blush faded and she looked down ready to cry. Toshiro just stared at her not knowing what to say to her. Her head was at an angle to were a shadow covered her eyes.

"Had to think" her voice was emotionless.

"About?" he couldn't keep the curiosity from his voice.

"Things" simple answer.

"If you don't want to tell me then fine. Please go so I can have some air to breathe. And if you don't mind getting off of me I would appreciate that very much"

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya"

Rukia stands and backs away a few steps. Her mood had changed seriously. First she was her normal self then when he asked her what she was doing she was acting depressed. Had something happened to her? He shouldn't worry about it. She will get over what ever is bothering her but that didn't stop Toshiro for asking his next question.

"Kuchiki, what really happened?"

At first he regretted asking but when he saw Rukia sit on the floor and starts crying, he felt sorry for her. Her hands whipping her tears as each one fell. Toshiro didn't move at first, but then he went to his knees and wrapped his hands around her body in an embrace. Her soft crying went through his ears. Small droplets of salt water tears fell onto his haori.

"I-I was dumped…" her voice trailed off not relieving the name of the guy. Toshiro hugged her tighter. Rukia finally hugged him back crying to his back now.

"Who?" his voice went high pitched and he had humped slightly.

A small chuckle escaped from Rukia's mouth. Toshiro pulled her away from him slightly. Tears were still falling, but there was a smile on her face. She seemed unhappy yet happy at the same time.

"Kuchiki?"

"Sorry, I just didn't realize you would sound so funny" She whipped her tears away and they stopped coming down. She smiled gently toward him and looked at the sidewalk.

"Rukia!" Rukia turned her head toward a familiar voice. Her captain, Jushiro Ukitake, was calling her. Rukia stood up; breaking any grip left he had on her and walked toward her captain.

"Maybe next time" he whispered to a point that he doubt she heard him. She turned her head half way then she faced her captain once more and ran toward him.

"Bye, Captain Hitsugaya!"

Jushiro didn't realize that he was even sitting there, an ice cream cone still between his legs and the high smell of tears on his haori. Her smell, of vanilla and lavender. A sweet smell, but also one that wouldn't make you puke.

"Bye, Kuchiki" he whispered and watched Jushiro and her walk away talking about things he will never know. He stared toward the sky once more and thanked god for the peace he now had once again.

He started to clean the mess Rukia had left him. It was strawberry…strawberry…strawberry. Ichigo! Toshiro had heard rumors of Rukia and Ichigo dating for a while, but he never really cared. Now, it be that that basterd dumped her! That was why she was crying! She had said that she got dumped and she even asked her who but she wouldn't tell him. She found a way to change the subject. He needed to know for sure if Ichigo dumped her, and there was only one person who gossiped enough to know this information…Rangiku Matsumoto….he hated her gossip but now he wanted to actually pay attention.

Toshiro stood up and looked around. The grounds were empty and he couldn't sense anyone in miles. For the first time he wished he had someone to talk to. He made his way toward his head quarters.

He stepped through the slide door and saw the usual scene. The room was clean and a huge stack of paperwork on his desk while his lazy lieutenant was asleep on his couch. A vein popped out of his head. No matter how many times he told her she never listened.

"Matsumoto!" he yelled loud enough to wake her up. Rangiku screamed and stood up.

"Sorry, captain, I was just taking a break from my paperwork!" she put on a smile.

"I actually need to talk to-" his eyes wondered off to her desk still filled with paperwork. "I thought you said you were taking a break, as in you started"

"Uh" was all she could say.

"Anyways, what have you heard about Rukia Kuchiki? Oh your usual gossip of the morning"

Rangiku's face lit up and sat on the couch with her hands over her heart. A fake tear fell down her cheek.

"I never thought that my captain would care about gossip!" She squealed twice and patted the seat next to her. "Sit!"

Toshiro sat next to his lieutenant and looked into her eyes. She seemed very excited.

"Okay, this is what I know. She and Ichigo were together for three months and things were heating up between them. Then Ichigo did a stupid thing. He asked Rukia to have sex with him and she told him she wasn't ready. So he dumped her"

Toshiro's hands were in fist and his body was shaking with anger. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. That. Basterd.

"Captain?"

"Tie me down" his breathed.

"Huh?"

"Tie me down before I kill that basterd!"

"Captain, what's wrong?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro stood and flash-stepped out of the office. He wanted to talk to Rukia. Why didn't she just tell him? Well it seems kind of embarrassing and he even involved.

He marched toward the 13th squad and he held his head down low. Members tried to stop him but he kept going. He reached the captain's room. He sensed Rukia in there. He slid the door open to see Rukia silently sipping her tea and Ukitake doing the same. Rukia turned her head and her eyes widened.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" she yelled, standing up and bowed respectfully. "If you need to talk to Ukitake I can leave"

"No, I actually…I actually needed to speak with you, Kuchiki" Rukia looked back at her captain and he nodded once.

"Oh, Toshiro" Ukitake said, he was taking something out of his cabinet. He held a black bag and handed it to Toshiro. Toshiro already knew what it was. Candy.

"No thank you, Jushiro. Come, Kuchiki"

Rukia followed him obediently. Her hands were placed on top of each other like she was ready to bow again. Toshiro took her back to the big oak. There were members of all different squads. Some hung around the tree but not close enough to hear their conversation.

"Kuchiki, can we talk?" Rukia flinched. "What?"

"Please call me, Rukia" Toshiro nodded once.

"Rukia, I wanted to talk about why you were crying earlier. Do you mind telling me your story?"

Rukia took in a deep breath.

"Hitsugaya-" she started.

"Toshiro" he corrected her. She smiled and went on.

"Toshiro, I don't want to talk about it, but since you are a captain I have no choice if you order me, do I?" her voice was firm and soft.

"I didn't order, and I don't want you to tell me unless you are ready" she gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you, sir" she said.

Toshiro nodded. He was really curious now. She wouldn't even speak a word about what happened, but then how did Matsumoto know this information? Unless…unless she spied on them! He was going to kill her, but then he saw something that caught his eye.

Rukia…she was beautiful in the sun light. Her hair was shinning against the sun's rays and her eyes sparkled every time she moved. Her eyes were glued to his face. He shook the thought and smirked.

"Is that the closest I am getting to a smile?" she asked, smiling.

"Probably" he answered.

"Then I will make you smile!"

Toshiro lifted an eyebrow and she suddenly jumped on him and she started to tickle him every funny place he had. Toshiro started cracking up laughing. He couldn't stop. Rukia had finally pulled away leaving him in chuckles.

"You win, you win" he finally said, gathering what was left of his pride. Everyone was staring at them.

"Good, I always win"

Toshiro lifted his eyebrow once more and started to tickle Rukia. She fell to the floor, and Toshiro climbed on her and tickled her. Both of them laughing like two idiots who finally lost all insanity they had and flushed down the toilet.

Finally they were gasping from air, after all the laughing and tickling. Toshiro realized that he was still on Rukia and got off. He helped her up, and everyone still stared at them. That was it. He lost all of his pride. Deep blushes appeared on each of their faces, not even bothering to hide them.

"Sorry, Toshiro" she said, still smiling.

"Y-Yeah" he mumbled.

Silence grew toward them and in the court yard everyone was whispering about what they had just witnessed. Both of them, at that single moment, knew that they were just screwed.


	2. Saving a Hurt Girl

**Thanks for the reviews! And when I picture Toshiro working I picture him wearing glasses for some weird reason. I guess it makes him look cuter. I don't know. XD **

Chapter 2

Toshiro walked toward something that seemed like a door. He was floating in nothing but blackness, but yet a few yards away were a wooden door with a dragon design on it. The door was shinning and taunting him to go toward the strange door. He wasn't sure how to float toward the door, and he wasn't sure if it was safe but he still tried.

Fog was coming from under the door as he got closer the fog was starting to consume him more then he realized. He tried yelling for help but no one could hear him. He was all alone in an empty world of his own. Was this how he was going to die? If so then he wished that Rukia would be there with him.

Toshiro sat up in bed gasping for air. It was just a dream, he told himself over and over again. He thought that if he told himself enough time then he would actually believe it but it wasn't working so far. He had been having these sort of dreams ever since he found out about Ichigo and Rukia. He hated that basterd but he couldn't find himself to murder him. Maybe because in some weird twisted up way Ichigo brought Rukia to him and he was thankful for that.

He wasn't saying that he had some serious more-then-friends feelings…well not serious, but he liked her company. She wasn't like Matsumoto or Yoruichi. She had a weird taste to her. He loved being around her and talking to her. They were on a first name bases but that didn't mean anything. Captain of 11th squad and his lieutenant are on a first name bases. But Rukia wasn't his lieutenant. Well a lot of captains call Rukia by her first name…there was Kuchiki and Ukitake….

Well they were her brother and captain. Soul Reapers, lieutenants, and captains were starting to notice their small bond the had suddenly. Was it really something to worry about or could it just be a normal friendship? What was so wrong about a captain and a Soul Reaper having a small bond?

Nothing, that's what is wrong, absolutely nothing. He didn't know why he was worried about their rumors and talk, but it bugged him. He hated being the center of gossip and he knew the person who would start it. His annoying lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto.

He stood from his bed and got into his captain's uniform. He put on his haori and fixed his hair. He had looked into a mirror and saw his white spiky hair sticking everywhere. He had serious bags under his eyes and he looked like an old man. Something he wasn't proud of in the morning. He hated feeling different then everyone. He was shorter, even shorter then Rukia by 10 centimeters.

He walked out of his room and went to his office to start on the paperwork. He would be finish early but since his lazy lieutenant wouldn't finish he had to do her share as well. Yelling usually got him to no where so the safest bet would to just suck it up and do her share of the work.

He walked into his office to see a body lying on the couch. It was wrapped in a large navy colored blanket. Toshiro sighed. How many times did he have to tell Rangiku to not sleep in the office?

"Matsumoto!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

Usually he would hear a snore but he didn't. And usually Matsumoto would jump up and scream then make up a lame excuse but the body slowly moved up. The figure turned toward Toshiro and he sighed when he saw who it was.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" he started to calm his voice down.

Rukia rubbed her eyes slightly. Toshiro saw that she had bed hair. The piece of the blanket covered her head.

"Sorry, but I had to see you, and I decided to wait here" a small blush went on her face.

Toshiro gave her a weak smile and walked to his desk to start his paperwork. He picked up his pen and began.

"Toshiro?" she said in weak and unstable voice.

"Yes?" he said, looking up.

"I am ready to talk about what had happened"

Toshiro puts his pen down and stands up. He walks toward Rukia and sits next to her. Rukia didn't look back up at him but she did turn toward him avoiding his teal eyes.

"It all started a Friday morning…"

(Flashback)

The sun was hot in the sky and there were no clouds in sight. There was a small cool breeze flowing through Rukia's hair. She closed her eyes to enjoy the good weather. It wasn't often that she felt so with peace with the world and she could feel that today was going to be a peaceful day.

A hand went around her waist and her eyes popped open. The hand pulled her closer to him. Rukia looked up at the figure. It was Ichigo Kurosaki. Her one true love. She loved him and he loved her back. They had been together for a few months now and their love was growing stronger and stronger.

"Hey you" she said, in a sweet and loving way.

"Hello beautiful. What is a fine woman like you doing here in the heat? Come on let's go inside. Dad, Yuzu, and Karin aren't home so we got a few hours to kill"

Rukia nodded and they both walked into his house. The house wasn't as big as her own but if it was good for him it was good for her. The couple made their way up to Ichigo's room. He leads the way, pulling her along with him.

They entered his room, and he locked his door, just in case his family got him early and they caught them making out or something. It's not that his family didn't know about them but it was just that they made a big deal about it.

Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed. She wore a beautiful white summer dress with a gold outlining. Ichigo sat next to her and he kissed her cheek. Rukia turned her head and kissed him. Before they realized it they were making out. An hour had gone by and both were breathing hard but neither were pulling away.

She loved him. She really did. Ichigo's hand was on Rukia's thigh but she made not comment toward it. His hand slid down her leg to the edge of her dress then his hand went under her dress.

Rukia jumped. She pulled away, still breathing hard. She looked at with confused eyes.

"What were you doing?" she yelled at him.

"Well I was thinking that we had been together for a long time now and…well I think it's time we had sex"

Rukia stayed quiet. She didn't know what to think nor what to say. Yes, she loved him but not to the point that she was ready for this big leap. She wanted to say yes to him and jump back into his arms but she wasn't ready. She couldn't do what he wanted. She just didn't have the courage.

"Rukia?" he asked.

Rukia shook her head.

"No?" he asked.

"No, I can't do that yet. I am not ready. I am sorry. Maybe another time. In a few months of so"

Ichigo stood up with a sudden anger in his face. He didn't bother to show it. He seemed too anger to hide.

"Why won't you have sex with me?" he screamed at her.

"Because I am not ready!" she yelled back.

"You are just nervous. It will seem natural after you get the hang of it! You know you want to!" he said, turning his face away from her.

"Yes, I know I want to but I am not ready. Get that through your head!"

"Screw you!" Ichigo runs out the door. "Get out of my house! I never want to see you again!"

Rukia couldn't move. She felt hot tears pour down her cheek and she heard her own heart break. Her lower lip quivered and she shouldn't breathe right. Was this was they meant when love wasn't real? If so she knew the feelings. She could never love again. If they were going to be asses like Ichigo then she could love ever again.

Rukia went out the window and flash-stepped toward the Soul Society. She ran into Renji. She had fallen straight to her butt and she didn't bother to get up on her own. Renji helped her up. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Renji suddenly had her in an embrace.

"What happened?"

Anyone knowing Rukia would know that she didn't cry unless there was a really good reason for it. Renji being an expert on Rukia knew something was wrong.

"I-I-Ichigo left me" her voice quivered.

"That basterd! Why did he leave you? Another a girl? You came to your senses and cheated on him?"

Rukia finally hugged him back and whispered "Because I wouldn't have sex with him"

Renji was shaking with anger. She could feel his hands turn into fist on her back. He pushed her back and he flash-stepped to the land of the living. Rukia wanted to stop him but she couldn't. Her heart was too weak to see him to think about him…to love again. He screwed her up and now she knew she could never love again.

(End of Flashback)

Tears were coming down her cheek. Toshiro brought her into an embrace. Rukia didn't move. Her mind was too busy in memories to realize what was really happening. Hearing her story. Her point of view. Her visualization. He wanted to kill Kurosaki even more now. This one guy had brought her so much pain, so much suffering and over what? Over nothing! So she wasn't ready for sex? So what? She is a smart, beautiful, sweet, funny, fun person to be around and….and…

Toshiro shook his head from finishing that sentence. He held Rukia closer. He wasn't going to let her give up on love yet. Not yet. It was her first love and it usually hurts the most. Toshiro thought back to Momo Hinamori.

"I promise to protect you from you pain and suffering" her whispered to her.

"If only it was that easy" she whispered back.

Toshiro had never thought it was possible to care about someone so much that they just gave up on love. Rukia was living proof. She must have really loved Ichigo so much to have given up on the emotion to love all together with their relationship. The more he thought about it the more he hated Ichigo. He never liked him in the beginning but now it was pure hate.

"If you want it to be, it can" he said, loud enough for her alone to hear.

"I don't think I will ever heal from this. They way he did it. They way he talked to me. The way it had to end. It was all wrong and I couldn't control my feelings. I let myself fall in love with the wrong guy"

Toshiro didn't dare to let her go in her time of need. She needed him and he wasn't about to let her go. But she pulled away from him.

"I am fine. Memories hurt yes, but its better to tell someone they to keep them bottle up and have it take over your life" she smiled.

"You are going to let it take over if give up on love. Sometimes it takes more then one try to find that special someone and you need to push yourself to move on. That jerk lost you. Not the other way around"

Rukia just looked at him, still holding on to the smile.

"I know, but just give me time. You can't expect me to get over my first love over night. Wounds take time to heal and mine needs a lot. So don't worry about me, okay?"

"I will worry about you. You are my friend and I care about you"

Rukia giggled. "I know, but if it were you in my place you would want me to give you time to heal from deep wounds that might never heal if not given the chance"

"Said like an old wise woman" Toshiro said.

"Who are you calling old, whitey?"

Both of them started to laugh. Now that is a smile, Toshiro thought, looking at Rukia's true smile. Not the fake ones she has been giving everyone. The one that meant she was really happy. He was going to be here for her. And he wants her to be there for him if the time came.


	3. The Truth

**I can tell a lot more people like a Toshiro + Rukia story better then an Ulquiorra + Rukia. Even though I am more of an Ulquiorra + Rukia fan I see that Toshiro and Rukia make you guys happy. So onward with the story! **

Chapter Three

Toshiro Hitsugaya stood there at the door way hoping to get a glimpse of Kurosaki Ichigo. He "happened" to be in the land of the living and he thought he would pay little Kurosaki a visit. Toshiro was in Ichigo's small room. There were only simple things in his room. Bed, nightstand, closet, and clothes were everywhere.

Toshiro walked into his room and saw that Ichigo had kept a picture of Rukia by his nightstand. He walked toward the picture and picked it up. Ichigo and she were walking along side each other on a beach holding hands.

"Why would he have a picture of her?" he asked himself out loud.

"Why not ask the person with it?" Ichigo said, coming into his room. "It's not nice to go through someone's personal belongings" Ichigo sat on his bed and sighed.

"Says the guy who left his girlfriend because she wouldn't have sex with him" Toshiro shot at Ichigo.

"Oh, so that is why you came here. Look, you got it all wrong. I didn't realize what had happened until it was way too late" he started.

"Are you kidding me? You told her off!"

Ichigo sighed. "That wasn't me"

"Stop your excuses" Toshiro growled.

"No, I mean that was Kon. You know the mob soul. I was out on a mission with Uryu on the other side of town and…well… things out of control"

(Flashback)

"I am trusting you" Ichigo said, leaving his body and putting Kon in it. "That means no fooling around with my girlfriend, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Kon said, adjusting to Ichigo's body.

Sometimes Ichigo wondered why he even bothered to let Kon in his body anymore. Kon always messed with Rukia when he was away, and Rukia always believed it was actually him. A small, red vein popped out of Ichigo's temple.

"I mean it!" Ichigo growled.

"Okay, Okay!" Kon laid back in his bed. "Geez, I am going to just catch up on my sleep"

"Good"

Ichigo jumped off the small peer and landed on the ground. He starts running toward the north side of the town. Uryu joined him shortly. They both nodded to each other and split up. Ichigo went east and Uryu north.

Ichigo ran as fast as he could. He didn't know why he was even going with Uryu. It's not like he had anything against him but he would rather be with Rukia right now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo entered his house. He was really tried. After all he wanted to do was sleep with Rukia in his arms again. Ever since they got together Rukia and him would sleep on the same bed but not actually do anything. He went into his room and yawned.

The door had a small crack on the side, and his room was a mess. Clothes were everywhere and everything was broken. Kon…the single name went through his head. He knew that something big happened and he started to search for Kon in his body.

"Kon!"

"What the hell do you want?" Kon said, stretching his arms behind his head, and having a stupid look in his eyes.

"Where is Rukia?" he yelled at Kon.

"She stormed out" he explained, not really caring.

"Why?"

"Because I tried to force her to have sex, trying to be you, and I dumped her. She got pretty upset. But I am fine. No need to worry about me" Kon yawned.

Ichigo punched Kon.

"You idiot! Have you forgotten that Rukia was my girlfriend, and my relationship and my love! Not yours! I am going to kill you! I will make sure you don't live to see tomorrow!"

(End of Flashback)

Ichigo sighed.

"Damn, Kon screwed up our relationship" Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and laid back down in his chair.

"Do you still love her?" Toshiro asked.

Something about this made him sad. The fact that if he were to tell Rukia what really happened that she would come back to him and he wouldn't have her to himself anymore. Wait! What was he thinking? Rukia was just a friend. That was it.

"Yes, dearly and I am pissed off because that is gone"

Toshiro started to think. He shouldn't be taking away people's happiness for his own selfish reasons. He liked Rukia and he didn't want her to go back to someone who is bound to get into more pain later in her life. But she loves him and he loves her. Ichigo and Rukia do make a cute couple but he wasn't sure what to do.

"Why?" he asked.

Toshiro looked at him and smirked.

"I just wanted to know"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toshiro was walking toward the court yard, with his hands behind his back and his head held high once again. He felt like a sudden memory of Rukia come up. The first time they actually talked and had fun together under the oak tree. She had spilled strawberry ice cream all over him and tried cleaning him. He hate to admit it but Rukia is cute. Not even. Beautiful. He shouldn't be letting himself be too attached to this one girl.

He was standing in front of the big oak tree, and was leaning on the tree. His head was low, casting a dark shadow over a portion of his face. He had a small smirk on his face. Should he tell her the truth? If he does then he risks the chance of losing his Rukia. But if he doesn't tell her and she finds out about him lying to her about her true love then she would hate him and he would never get a chance. A chance? For what? Her love? Shit! Shut up with the dirty perverted mind!

Toshiro fought with himself for a little over a minute then she appeared. She wore a white summer dress with a small flower design at the bottom. Her silky black hair was in its old shape and her long thin fingers clutched something he knew to well. A single rose. That brought even more memories to him. He hated feeling this way.

(Flashback)

Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori sat under the starry night. They sat on a pink blanket on the soft green grass in the land of the living. Toshiro was leaning on his elbow and turned to his side. Momo was on her back with one hand behind her head, replacing a pillow. The sky was dark and they could see so many stars and shooting stars.

"Momo, I…" Before he could finish his sentence the sky lit up with fireworks. The both stayed quiet and watched as different fireworks went up and lit up the sky leaving a small could of smoke behind.

"OOOOO" She said, pointing to them all.

Finally they stopped and both of them were speechless for a while. They had never seen fireworks before and it was just amazing toward them.

"That was so pretty" she said, getting up to stretch. Toshiro stood up and started to pack their things up to go home.

"Here" he handed her a single red rose. A symbol of their new found love. A symbol of their first love.

"It's beautiful, Shiro-san!" Momo hugged Toshiro and kissed his cheek.

A small blush had appeared upon his cheeks. Momo gave him a small giggle and they headed back toward their house.

(End of Flashback)

"Toshiro!" Rukia said, running toward him. A huge smile appeared on her face and she reached him.

"Hey" he said, trying to avoid her eyes. "I need to tell you something. Ichigo…I visited him today and there is something you need to know…He never told you anything and never tried anything. It was Kon who was in Ichigo's body. He had told Kon not to mess with you but he didn't listen"

Rukia's smile faded and tears fell down her eyes.

"Oh…my…god" tears were pouring down her cheek and she stumbled back a few times. Toshiro went to her and hugged her. "I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"

"Take deep breaths and think about peaceful things"

"I…can't…believe I didn't see that that was Kon!"

"It's okay now. You're okay"

"But…I love you, Toshiro"

**Okay not my best work, but I tried. Expect updates to be slow soon. Since school is coming up and I have a lot of work and school work to handle. Sorry. **


	4. Never Say You Love Someone

**Thanks again for reviews! I am sucking right now so if it's bad don't blame me! I am trying! *cries. **

Chapter Four

"But…I love you, Toshiro" her words went through his head. This girl that he just realized he liked said to him that she loved him.

"Do you even know what love means?" he asked, pulling away. Rukia's eyes widened. "Love is when you can't stand being away from the person you truly loved. Love is when you will die for your other half! Love is something that doesn't happen all at once! You…you were so depressed about this one guy! Then you suddenly change? I doubt it. I am no one's rebound" not again, he thought, and walked away from Rukia.

He didn't bother to see her reaction at all; he just kept walking away and made sure he didn't look back. He left the girl he liked a lot to cry on her knees. For the second time he saw Rukia get hurt, and he couldn't do anything about it. The sad part is that he got hurt by him.

Toshiro walked toward his office. Word already got around about the scene that had happened. Poor Rukia turned down by the bossy short white haired captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

But he didn't get why Rukia was hung to him. He barely knew her, and she always talked about how much she loved Ichigo. Toshiro made it that Rukia could find a way to be with him, but when she said those words, his heart just broke into two pieces. Momo Hinamori had been his past love. He loved her but he promised after she died, that he would never love someone again. He promised himself that he wouldn't let her go ever again.

He liked Rukia a lot, but she just confused him even more. Should he really believe her words? Maybe she was just playing with him…but then why was she crying? Her emotions changed too fast for him. He couldn't stand someone like that. He liked staying with one emotion and sticking with it until someone brought out another one. Rukia had done that to him. She brought out happiness out of him. He loved that about her, but its over. Anything they had together was over. He killed her inside, and she wasn't ever going to speak to him again. He was a jerk, he knew that, but it was facts.

"Captain!" Toshiro sighed when he heard Rangiku Matsumoto enter the office.

"What is it now, Matsumoto?" Toshiro said in a cold voice. He could already feel the frustration build up in him.

"What happened with Kuchiki Rukia?" Rangiku stood right beside his desk.

"Nothing" was his response.

"So why did you break up with her?" her question stuck Toshiro right in the gut.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Why. Did. You. Break. Up. With. Kuchiki. Rukia?"

"I didn't. We were never seeing each other"

Toshiro started working on the mountain of paper work. As he was filling it out Rangiku kept pestering him.

"Shut the hell up, Matsumoto! I don't ever want you to speak of that woman again, understood?"

Rangiku looked hurt for a moment then she hid the emotion quickly then spoke something he thought he would ever hear from her mouth. "It's her isn't it? Kuchiki Rukia reminds you too much of Hinamori Momo?"

"You don't know what you are talking about" Toshiro stood up at once and started to walk out the office.

"If that is true then I believe that you should give her a chance. You never know. Hinamori might want you to actually move on. She wouldn't want you to stay all cooped up in your room thinking about her"

"Just shut up, Matsumoto. I hate Kuchiki. Her emotions aren't deep and they aren't true. I can never love someone like that"

Toshiro walked away.

_If only he knew_, Rangiku thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toshiro was standing in his position for the captain's meeting. Four of them stood on one side the others stood on the other. Yama stood between them talking about the usual.

"Kuchiki. Hitsugaya. Ukitake. Stay behind. There are some things we need to talk about"

All the other captains left leaving behind the prisoners. Each captain and stupid glare they gave each Toshiro.

"Yes, Captain?" Toshiro said quietly.

"It's about Kuchiki Rukia"

Both and Byakuya and Ukitake suddenly stood up straight paying attention toward Yama. "What happened?" Ukitake yelled. Everyone, even Toshiro, knew that Ukitake was like a father toward Rukia.

"She is missing. Her spiritual energy isn't in both the land of the living of Soul Society"

"Any ideas why she decided to leave?" he asked all three of them.

"Sure. Shiro-Chan broke her heart and she left" Ukitake pointed out, lifting his finger and having a stupid look in his eyes.

"Well it doesn't matter whose fault it is. All three of you will have to get Rukia Kuchiki back here safely and not emotionally attached to any real feelings do you three under stand?"

"Hai" they said, bowing then leaving the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Damn Kuchiki causing problems. What the hell was she thinking running away like that? Actually mad or not Kuckiki was never the type to run away from her problems she was the type to stay silent for a while then let lose of her emotions all at once. Was there more then to her just running away?

"So where do you think she is?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't know. You're the ex" Jushiro said, still having that stupid look on his face.

"We search for her spiritual energy" Byakuya answered.

"But Yama said her spiritual energy was gone. How do we find it?" Jushiro asked.

"Do you not know anything? There is always a trail to a point were her spiritual energy stopped. If we find the trail it should lead us to the place she was last with her spiritual energy" Byakuya explained.

"So we find the trail we find Kuchiki?" Toshiro asked.

"No. That doesn't mean anything. This is a lead. It could either lead us to Rukia or not. We will just have to find it and follow it"

"Agreed" Jushiro said.

"Yes"

"Good, now that you understand…all we have to do is try to sense for her and then we're on her trail"

Kuchiki, Toshiro thought, I really hate you right now. I hope where ever you are you know that.


	5. A Forgotten Past

**Hahaha sorry this one wasn't up fast enough! Forgive me! **

**Shadow Pain- hahaha I'm glad you enjoy this story =) **

**StarPrincess999-that is why I did it. Everyone expects that they will be together in that moment but I am trying to make seem more real. It's hard finding Toshiro's personal side though. **

**Denidene-Why**** thank you. =) **

**Falconrukichi****-Here is some advice on this story. Not everything is what it seems. Not everyone is who they are. (I'm talking about Ichigo and Rukia) **

**If that didn't make sense sorry. But you will find out sooner or later the truth and the hidden secrets Ichigo and Rukia both hide. And later on, Toshiro's mysterious past with Hinamori is brought out. So stay tune. (Hahaha like a TV show)**

Chapter Five

It had been nearly a week since Kuchiki went missing. Usually Toshiro didn't worry about things like this. He would just leave it up to other people to worry and he would just be the one to stand on the sideline and watch. But this time was different. It wasn't just a person. It was Kuchiki Rukia. Someone he had gotten pretty close to but things change, or that is what he keeps telling himself. He was worried sick about her. Had something happened?

Well that was the point. No one knew anything! Not a single piece of information. Wait….lie. There was one thing that Jushiro wouldn't stop telling everyone "Our little "Shiro-san" had hurt poor Rukia's heart. She had already been heart broken and he just screws it up more. I would run away too if I were her"

A cold icy shiver went down his back as he thought of his words. Maybe Rukia had run away because of him. The last thing he told her was harsh and cold. Maybe she was depressed.

"You did hurt her after all" said his annoying lieutenant. Toshiro got up from the bench he was sitting on and looked his lieutenant in the eyes. She was taller by a few feet so he was being looked down on…again.

Something about him and Matsumoto was always…pure. She always knew what he was thinking and always knew what to say even when Hinamori passed she was there and every single thought he thought was like he was talking out loud for her.

"Matsumoto…" he breathed.

"I'm sorry captain, but it is so hard to see you this hurt. You may not show it but I know deep inside you do love her back but you are afraid of losing the one you love again aren't you?"

He said nothing as to nothing. He thought nothing but felt a sense that she was right. Maybe she was. Maybe she wasn't. All he knew was that she caused him pain…Hinamori. Even after her death he was still haunted by her love and guilt.

"I am going to bed"

Toshiro rushed off and ignored his lieutenant yelling for him. He went into his room and locked himself in it. He stopped any emotion that showed on his face but he couldn't stop the pain that was coming into his heart and mind.

~Flashback~

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not" she stopped and pulled the last peddle off the flower and grinned. "He loves me!" she squealed.

"Who loves you?" he came from behind her. She gasped, as he wrapped his arms around her chest and leaned his chin on her shoulder. She placed her hand on his arms and rested her head on his cheek.

"You do. Of course" her voice was soft and gentle.

"Did you really need a flower to tell you that?" he lifted and eyebrow.

"Well…" he felt her cheeks get warm. "N-No. But I was bored and I heard rumors that that's how the humans found out if someone loved them or not. These flowers do hold magic!" her voice went into excitement mode. A small laugh escaped through his lips.

"No flower is as truthful as I am. I do love you, Momo. And no flower can prove me wrong" he kissed her cheek. "No move from the edge before you fall" his voice went serious.

"I won't fall Shiro-san. I am a soul reaper and a lieutenant at that. I am great with balance!" she stood up and stretched. "Meet me in at the edge let me get my book from the other side of the cliff"

Before he could protest Momo ran across a wooden bridge that seemed unstable. She made it safely to the other side. Thank the heavens. Toshiro was very worried. She climbed a small rock to get her book and got it. She ran back across the bridge, but this time was different. Her foot fell though the crack and her leg got stuck. Toshiro quickly moved to her and held her hand.

"Come on pull yourself up" he was pulling her up, but her leg was stuck well.

"I-I can't. I feel myself slipping though the cracks. I will fall" tears were running down her cheeks.

"I won't let that happen" she looked into his eyes, and suddenly her whole body went crashing down. Toshiro felt as she slipped through his arms and went crashing down. He had an instinct to jump after her. He did.

Everything went black. He couldn't remember anything beyond that point.

~End of Flashback~

They said they disposed of her body before he could even see. He was mad at first but realized that it was for the best. He wasn't sure how he survived and not Momo.

Toshiro sat up hoping that it was just a dream. Sweat beams were coming from the side of his face. His heart was pounding and he was quite sure he was screaming in his sleep.

He closed his eyes and plopped back down. He had to find Rukia now. He needed to see her. He had to make sure that she was aright! His cell phone went off and he answered around the sixth ring and tapped his finger as he spoke.

"Hello" he said.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya?" it was a man.

"Captain Hitsugaya to you" Toshiro corrected him.

"Whatever. I have your girls. And if you ever want to see her again then you will do as I say" his voice was deep.

"Wait. You said "Girls" but also said "her"" Toshiro said confused.

"Momo Hinamori and Rukia Kuchiki. I have them both with me but you will only get to save one"

A low growl escaped his mouth. "What do you want?"

"First you need to resign as both a captain and soul reaper"

"What?" his voice went high.

"You heard me. Do as you say or I will kill both on the spot. That's right. Momo Hinamori is still alive"

The mysterious man hung up and Toshiro just stared at his phone. Was this a joke on of his squad members were playing on him? Could he really trust anyone right now? If they had Rukia and Momo then he was going to save both. Even if it killed him.

~Rukia~

I couldn't see anything nor could I hear. My eyes were tied with a thick cloth that smelled of iron and my ears had plugs to stop me from hearing soft things. I knew there was another girl with me but I had not seen her face. Even if the blindfold was off I still wouldn't see. The room was pitch black. If there was light then a small light would shine through the blindfold. "They" fed us twice day. Once for breakfast and once more for dinner. The food was different then what I was use to seeing.

I could stand and sit but it was hard to do so. It took a lot of effort and now a day I felt as though I couldn't go on anymore but I just knew I had to stay alive for someone. Who someone? Not Ichigo. Not Toshiro. Not Byakuya. Not Orihime. Not anyone. But a someone.

I forced my legs up lifting me onto the ground. I was standing. The ground was dirt and the walls seem to be metal. How was I going to get out if I couldn't see or hear and the walls were metal? Then it hit me. A tunnel. They untie my hands to eat but left the cloth on my eyes. If I could dig a small enough hole and crawl out then I would be safe. But what about the girl? It was like I was leaving her to die.

"Dinner time!" the man spoke loud enough for the girl and me to hear him. The man had a deep voice and we both understood he wasn't our friend. If he wasn't a friend nor an enemy then who was he to us?

I walked to a wall hoping it was the door and banged my head on it. To hard. Not the door. I did that around the room and when my head found a soft spot I knew that was the door. I banged my head several times to indicate that I was ready to eat.

The door opened, and I stumbled back making room for the food. A hand took hold of mine and roughly undid my ropes. I hissed in pain, but the man said nothing. He, this time undid my blindfold. I saw blackness.

The room was still pitch black. The man was gone and I wasn't sure were the girl went.

"Hello?" I said in a strong and confident voice.

"H-help m-me please. I've b-been here seven y-years"

Years? What ever this poor girl went through was worst then me. I had to save her! Even if it was the last thing I do.


	6. The Meeting

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really love writing and reading your comments. It gives me a good sense that people actually want to read what I have to write. Things might get a little confusing for awhile but if you want to know something just comment and I will answer it for you.**

**Shadow Pain- *Gasps***

**Elcarim-Soberian-1222****- Why thank you =) I am so glad you are into my story.**

**Gimmesomecandy-**** Thanks. I try hard to update when I have time to do so. **

Chapter Six

Darkness? It was back. I knew that if I were to go into the light once I would surly go blind. I had been sure that who ever kidnapped us was watching our every move. Even in the dark. My heart was pounding hard. Actually it had been for a long while. Our mysterious kidnapper had told us that we will get to see his face, but only if we hide our spiritual energy. We did as we were told. Any moment now…Any second now…Any breath now…

We were silent. Not one of us dared speak a word and fill the room with echoes of our own voices. The girl who was also with me didn't speak much. Once she said to me "If I speak…I will die"

I wasn't sure at first what that meant. But if I was talking like crazy then wouldn't I be dead as well? Was this girl meant to be here? If so then I don't I was. Something bigger then just a kidnapping was taking place we just didn't know what it was. Something that involves death. I could just feel the negative energy in this place. It wasn't something I could just ignore. What was down in this room that seemed to be satiating so much out of the walls?

"Hello?" I cried, banging on the walls with my tied up hands. After a while my hands started stinging. I would bet that my arms were going to be red.

Red? I haven't seen that color in such a long time. I never thought that when I thought I wanted to get away from Hitsugaya that I would end up here. A barren and unthinkable place. What did I have to do with anything? What about the girl? Was she part of this guy's plan? Does he even have one?

So many questions overfilled my head at once that I stumbled to the floor. I landed on my foot, twisting it not knowing. I found out when I tried walking. The pain was deep. I believed at the time that I broke it. I was scared. The man would come any moment now and make us walk out. I couldn't. My ankle. It was pounding and throbbing hard. I looked around, knowing I wouldn't be able to see anything worth looking at. Blank air. Blank walls. Just a sea of blackness.

"Are you, okay?" The girl suddenly said in a low voice. I could tell that she had been crying softly. Her voice was weak and shallow. Or was that her natural voice?

"Of course not! I know you aren't either! We are beyond okay! We need to get the hell out of here so we can see light once again! So we can win the hearts of those we thought we love!"

The girl didn't speak for a while then she said something that made me want to hug her. "I know the f-feeling. I lost my boyfriend over seven years ago. I loved him like a husband"

"You love someone?" I asked.

A small giggles came from her mouth. "What a stupid question" anger started to rise in me. My cheeks were getting warm from a blush. "Of course I do. Doesn't everyone love someone? Wither it's a friend, family member, or boyfriend. We all love someone or something. That never changes"

This was the most I had heard her speak to me. Was it that she was finally opening up? Or was it that it had been so long since she had talked to someone that she started to forget how to talk?

"I guess you are right" I said, trailing off from my inner thoughts. She didn't respond. Her mind was on something. But what? "I was in love too. With someone who I had spent most of my time with. He seemed to love me and I loved him. But I was just a fool for falling in love with the wrong guy"

She was silent for a while but then she spoke softly again. "W-What do you mean another guy?"

"As I was grieving after my ex-boyfriend another guy showed up and as I found myself opening up to him more and more I saw how much this one guy meant to me. I wasn't at first if I squad member should fall in love with a captain but it was just how it happened"

"Did you say Captain? A-As in the 13 Squads?" for the first time her voice went higher then a whisper.

"Yes? Are you familiar with them?"

"Yes. I am Lieutenant Hinamori"

~Toshiro~

Toshiro made his way toward Yamamoto Genryuusai's office, or like everyone likes to call him Osa Yama (Which means Old man Yama). His heart was pounding so hard he was sure it would leap out of his chest at any moment. Did he have to listen to this man? Turning in his position as both a captain and Soul Reaper? Did he have the strength to save them both for his leadership? The question still hung in the balance of his state of mind. The answers that may never be answered.

He took a huge breath. He knew he wouldn't be alone with Osa Yama. He was going to announce his departure at the Captain and Lieutenant's meeting. Rangiku had no clue that he was going to do this.

He entered the large room. He had his Haori in his hands, folded neatly and washed. Everyone looked at him confused and worried.

"Captain…" Rangiku said steady voice.

"That's Hitsugaya to you" he never had to correct his lieutenant before about his name.

"Is there something you would like to announce to us?" Osa Yama spoke out, making the whispers of the lieutenants and captains stop.

"Yes. I am resigning as both a captain and soul reaper"

Fool! Toshiro thought to himself. If you stop being a soul reaper then you will lose your sword, spiritual energy, and most of your entire mind! A risk he was willing to take for the ones he loves.

"Captain!"

The whispers went back up again. Some going against him others agreeing. Only three people stayed quiet. Osa Yama, Byakuya, and Jushiro. The three of them looked at one in another as though they could speak without opening their mouths.

"May I ask why, Cap-Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Unohana spoke, leaving everyone in silence.

"Personal reasons"

"Permission granted" Yama said suddenly.

Toshiro bowed once and left everyone in a debate. He had no time to feel sorry for anyone but Momo and Rukia. He had to save them. He had to find a way to save them.

"Hitsugaya, I want to help you with your quest to find the girls" Ukitake said, running from behind Toshiro.

"How do you know that?"

"No phone calls are private. I was eavesdropping and heard the whole thing. Shunsui heard it too but to keep it to him and stay out of your business"

"As you should consider yourself Captain Ukitake"

Toshiro kept walking and left the Soul Society for good. He was that much closer to saving them.

Finding them wouldn't be easy but listening to the mysterious guy on the phone wasn't either. Could this man be someone he knew or not? If he was then Toshiro would make sure to kill him. He hurt Rukia and Momo. That was unforgivable.


	7. I Will Fight For The One I Love!

**Thanks for all the reviews! Now his identity will soon be reviled. You might never know who it is *hint***

**As you can tell to some it might be very confusing. When I reread it I get myself a little confused so if you have any question I'll make myself clearer in the next chapter and I will also answer them. **

**Also, before I begin the story I want you guys to follow me on twitter or befriend me on face book. I have daily updates on upcoming stories, poems, and books. I want to make sure you get the latest updates. =) **

Chapter Seven

He was extremely cold. Small shivers surged throughout his body every once in awhile. Toshiro Hitsugaya had been walking throughout the wasteland for minutes…hours…days…weeks…he couldn't remember anymore. He knew that he would pass out from frostbite. Small snowflakes were slowly covering the ground. There wasn't anything to see for miles.

Toshiro had his arms wrapped around his body to keep from freezing to death. He looked around with decry eyes. He hadn't anticipated that the journey would be this brutal…so harsh.

He took a few more steps then stopped. How weird. The sun was high in the sky, get many clouds surrounded the sun. Toshiro felt the heat on his body, yet he still shivered from the coolness from around. Was this normal? Was he sick?

A small noise shocked him from his near death thoughts. What was that strange noise he heard? Then he realized that it was his phone in his pocket. He didn't bother to move his hands out of his coat. He would surly call back later after his hands were nice and warm.

The ringing stopped but soon began soon after. The color repeated this process until finally Toshiro gave up and answered his phone. He was pissed when he felt the coldness surrounding his fingers.

"What do you want now?" Toshiro growled.

"Now, now. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious little…midgets? Would you? Hmmmm?"

"Who. Are. You." He breathed through his shudders.

"Why do you always want to know? Here is a hint. I hate soul reapers"

"That is a big hint. You are not a soul reaper. Then what are you?" Toshiro asked. A small chuckle filled the phone.

"What is so funny?" Toshiro asked once again.

"Nothing. Here is your next step. You must face west and travel 20 degrees west. There you will find a house. What ever you do don't go into that house. Understood?"

Toshiro went silent for a moment. What more did he have to lose? He lost his title, his identity, and his pride.

"Fine"

Both of them hung up on each other hoping the other thought bad of them. But Toshiro was the first. Toshiro faced his west and started to stumble west. He placed his hands in his pockets.

He reached his destination. A sweet smell filled his nose and warmth surrounded him. He looked around himself to see if there was that house that man was talking about. He saw something in the distance…a small house. Only seem big enough for one. He made his way to the house hoping to find something to eat and drink. Maybe rest and get warmed up before he starts his journey once again.

He knocked twice on the door with his head, afraid to take his hands out of his jacket. He stood there for two long moments. Finally an old woman opened the door and smiled sweetly.

"Why hello young man? How can I help a nice young boy like you today?" her voice was just like a grandma's but she looked to only be 50 years old.

A vein popped out of the left side of his temple. She thought he was a kid. He took a few deep breaths to cool himself down.

"Yes, I am a traveler and I am looking for a place to rest. Do you mind if I rest here for a moment?" he asked, anger leaving his body.

"Why of course! We never get company anymore. There is always room for one more. Enter. Enter. Please"

Toshiro entered the house. The house smelt of candles and herbs. He tried sat down on a brown couch. The house was indeed small. She had a white terrier mix. From there things seemed to fast forward. The woman fed him a nice bowl of hot soup and she let him rest on her bed. Her dog seemed extremely distant from him, but maybe that was a good thing.

He closed his eyes, and he began to rest, but before he knew it he fell asleep. Dreaming of all his fears and nightmares. Dreaming of only the impossible and thinking of only the possible.

~Rukia~

"Momo Hinamori? The lieutenant under Aizen?" I asked trying to make sure that this information was classified.

"Yes" her voice went back to being shaking and weak but she kept talking. "Who is your love?"

I stared into the blackness for a long time, not realizing that my ankle's pain was growing. Finally I spoke. "Toshiro Hitsugaya"

"Shiro?" Her voice leaped up and I felt feet hitting the ground. Was there a bed?

"Y-Yes" I hopped toward the wall and sat in the corner. The pain in my ankle was growing so much that it was hard to talk straight. Did I break it? Maybe I sprained it.

"My Shiro?"

"Yours?" I asked.

"Yes! Mine! We had been together for years! He is mine! You can't have him! He hates you and loves me! He would never go for someone like you because he loves me!"

I didn't speak. This "Momo" was going crazy. I knew who she was. She was a short girl who always hard her hair in a bun. She and Toshiro had been childhood friends for a long time. I searched through my mind for any more information on Momo Hinamori. Betrayed by her captain and then later on almost dying by his hands must have been hard for her.

"What is your name, Soul Reaper?" Momo asked me. I had realized that I haven't told her.

"Rukia Kuchiki"

"The Kuchiki? You slut! Are you trying to get with everyone's man? You took Orihime's guy now you want mine? No! I hate you!"

I felt small hands grab a huge chunk on my hair and she started to pull it.

"Stop!" I cried, trying to push her away.

"I'll kill you!"

She is crazy! I had to get out of here. Any signs of me feeling sorry for were now gone. I seriously needed to get out and have my ankle checked before it got anymore. I kicked Momo with my good foot, and I heard a loud cracking noise.

"Momo?" I whispered through the small room.

"I-It hurts" a small frail voice said.

"What hurts Momo?" I asked, feeling sorry I kicked her.

"Your ribs"

A sharp pain flashed through out my body. Starting and my left ribs. I gasped for air as blood spilled out of my body rapidly. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought I would faint. I couldn't tell if my eyes were going black. Everything was already black. What was I to do now? Was I to let this crazy girl kill me before I could try to escape this prison?

I couldn't really blame her. She had been trapped her for Seven whole years. Things might be a bit different for her. She was probably thinking that Toshiro was waiting for her. Hoping he knew the truth….the truth that she was still alive.

That was it! She had gotten in an accident! She fell off a bridge and her body was found but not her soul so they assumed that she easily moved on. Toshiro needs to know that Momo is alive. If what Momo says is true then that means that they are…in love. Dammit I feel such like an idiot. I shouldn't have just said that I loved him! I should have suffered with my feelings.

'How can you fall in love so easily?'

Was a question that wasn't easily answered? I don't. It is hard, but it takes a while for me to realize that I actually care for someone. For Ichigo it took about a year…actually less. I realized that I cared about Ichigo was when he saved me from the Soul Society. For Toshiro…it was his emotions. He never showed them and that is what made me intrigue.

The pain was hurting so much. I couldn't stand the pain anymore. Not from my wounds but from my heart. It was hearting so much. I closed my eyes and I let myself give in to the pain. I felt much throbbing in my ankle and chest.

Why do I have to fall in love? Didn't I once say that I hated love? I realize why. Because in the end we all get hurt either physically or emotionally. Who needs love when you have other joys in life? You don't need love to be happy…you just need love to feel full.

My eyes popped opened. Then it hit me. I wasn't going to surrender just because Momo had stabbed me. I am Rukia Kuchiki. I am a strong Soul Reaper, and I can, and I will fight her until my last breath is taken. I will fight for my life because I know that I cannot die without being pleased with my duty. My duty to kill Momo.

"You are awake I see" Her voice sounded crazed.

"How do you know that?" I asked, trying to move to my side.

"Your breathing started to pick up. I see I didn't kill you. I will have to try to aim for you heart. Remember I have the advantage here. I know my way around this room inside and out. I also know where you go and how to get to you"

"Yes, that may be true but I am healthier and well in shape. As to you are skinny and weak. No wonder your captain was so easily ready to betray you"

A loud growl echoed throughout the room. I swore I heard the place shake a little. I so wished I could see right now. How can you fight something that you can see? How can you hurt someone that you know your love loves? Was I as strong as I thought I was or will it be too late to love again? I wanted to do it…I wanted to love Toshiro forever. I wanted to love only him. No one else. Not Ichigo. Toshiro.

I want Toshiro to hold me like he did the first day we met. I want him to hug me without feeling pity. I wanted to feel his warm lips on mine. I wanted to feel the heat on our bodies mix together because we love each other not just because it's chilly outside.

Was I really in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya? The answer is yes. I hate seeing him with someone else. It hurts my heart so much that I can't stand it and I go crazy. As crazy as to kill Momo. I loved him. And a small voice in my head was saying that he loved me back but he is too stubborn to say anything about it. That was just the type of person her was. He usually never talked about himself. Maybe if I got out of this alive I would force the words out of him.

"Momo?" I said, my words growing louder not weaker. Was that a good sign?

"What the hell do you want?" her voice was cold and harsh.

"I am going to kill you. Not because you hurt me. But to win over Toshiro's heart"

"You would fight for him?"

"Yes. And no brat like you will take him from me!"


	8. Catch Up

**Thanks everyone for your reviews. They mean the world to me. For this amazing chapter there will be a little bit of everyone that way you guys get a better see into things. **

Chapter Eight

~Ukitake~

Jushiro Ukitake stood at the entrance of the Soul Society. He had been coming to that that same spot for more then a week. He, for the first time, was happy that he didn't have a lieutenant. Rukia, being close to being his lieutenant to an extent was off somewhere with Toshiro, and Jushiro just had to make sure everything went smoothly.

He stood for hours at a time. Hoping that he would see both of them safely back in the Soul Society. Jushiro had Toshiro's Haori in his hand folded just the way Toshiro did it. Yamamoto had no worries about finding a new captain. He knew that Toshiro would come back to reclaim his spot.

But Yamamoto really knows that for sure? What if he was wrong? What if Toshiro and Rukia never came back? Would that just mean bad thing for the Soul Society and for Byakuya as well?

If all this were to happen all at once that would mean that there would be no one there to take over the Kuchiki clan, and that would mean…hmmm that secret that he was suppose to keep…that one secret that Yamamoto and Byakuya told him to keep this secret. Was it safe to keep it? To think it even? If so then maybe something else is off. If this was meant to happen at the end Toshiro would end up losing her in the end anyway.

"Captain Ukitake?" He turned to face Lieutenant Nemu. Her hair was tied back into braids and hairs coming from the front.

"Yes?"

"I was told by Captain Mayuri that he wanted to try a few experiments with testing your hair" Nemu bowed once then placed both hands on top of each other and centered them on her bladder.

"Why my hair" Ukitake lifted an eyebrow.

"He wants to see if your white hair can be cured. Or if it is just old age"

"It is not old age!" Ukitake growled.

"Then you wouldn't mind coming to do a few experiments?"

Damn, Lieutenant Nemu tricked him into getting his hair killed by Captain Mayuri! She is better then she looks. Good-bye my beautiful long hair, he thought to himself.

~Shunsui~

Shunsui looked what was to be a funny sight. Ise and Iba debating wither or not to fight together in the Winter War together. Shunsui just watched and laughed. They were on the roof. Mostly Shunsui went for peace and quiet but his lieutenant somehow followed him and bringing along a friend.

"No! I absolutely won't allow your type of fighting skills to mix in with mine" Ise yelled at Iba.

"Does it look like I care? No! I'm just doing what the old man told me to do! You are my partner so deal with it, got it?" Iba yelled back.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

This went on for a long while. Finally Shunsui got frustrated.

"Lieutenant Ise?" he said, softly.

"Yes captain?"

"You are to be Iba's partner. If Old man Yama wanted you to be his partner then do it"

"But-" she started.

"Are you going against a captain's orders?"

Shunsui looked up at Ise, his eyes meeting hers. Her face seemed to be getting red.

"Yes captain" she turned to Iba. "You got a partner"

"Nice kitties now go play with your toys"

They both left without another word. Shunsui stretched his arms in front of him and yawned lazily. He began to think.

The Winter War is coming up. Pretty soon everyone will be off with their partners preparing as to him who would be watching and going around with Unohana, his partner, and help the weak and dying. He had no idea about healing but Unohana refused to fight. She just wanted to sit back and help those who really needed the help.

Many said, that without Toshiro and Rukia being partnered up that they had no chance in winning. Since they both have ice zanpakutos their pairing is strong enough to kill half of their army. But will that really happen or will the Soul Society have to do with what they have?

~Soi Fon~

Soi Fon ignored the usual bickering Ise and Iba did at the meeting hall. She sat next to Yoruichi, for some reason was invited into this meeting. She wondered what it could be. Also Kurosaki, Ishida, Sado, and Inoue were there. But where was Kuchiki?

She didn't have a chance to think much more then that. Yamamoto started speaking, which usually got everyone else quiet.

"Something important is coming up and I am sure that some of you being, new at this "Soul Reaper" stuff are quiet confused. The Winter War is the final battle. The battle were we, the soul reapers fight Aizen for the final time"

"But if we fight wouldn't that mean deaths on both the soul reaper's and the other side?" Orihime asked, out of turn.

"Yes, but it also means more chances of ridding us of Aizen" he answered.

"Who will fight him?" Ichigo asked.

Did these kids know anything about respect at all? Talking out of term? Shouldn't they wait until Yamamoto had finish what ever he wanted to talk to us about?

"I will" Yamamoto spoke.

Mummers broke and even Soi Fon started talking with Yoruichi about battle plans. How would they defeat the east side of the army? Yoruichi was her partner. Actually she had two. Yoruichi and Ushoda. She liked this pairing mostly because she and Yoruichi could fight while Ushoda protected them with one of these force fields.

"Silence!" Yamamoto said, breaking through the noise.

"Hai" everyone answered in low whispers.

"Now, Kurosaki would you help lead us in the battle?"

Before he could answer Soi Fon broke off yelling.

"No! Captain Yamamoto you told me I would be doing that with my troops!"

This was out surged! He had promised she would be able to move in first with her squad and the rest would follow. What happened there? She thought she would be working as a "Team"

"Yes, I did. But change of plan. I want the strongest to go in first and weakest last" he said.

"Why don't we put the weakest first, then the strongest to kill off the rest?" Uryu asked.

"Because then we would all be dead, even those who aren't fighting with us"

~Nemu~

"Please Captain Ukitake stop moving. It won't hurt a bit" Captain Mayuri promised Captain Ukitake.

"No! I change my mind! I don't want to be here! I want to keep my beautiful hair! Let me out of this chair!"

Mayuri had strapped Ukitake in a restrain chair. Mayuri had been trying for over an hour now. They had missed the meeting Yamamoto said for everyone to go to. She had felt guilty at first but when Mayuri promised her that it would be alright she quickly got focused once again.

"Nemu, get me the Lion bait"

Nemu quickly ran out of the room, with the screaming captains and went into the supply room. Lion bait was a liquid that puts people to sleep when inhaled.

She searched everywhere until she reached a small orange bottle with a picture with a lion growling into thin air. It had silver edges and a tan area. She grabbed it and ran out the room. Mayuri had once warned her not to ever stay in that room to long. If so then she would die. Her systems weren't use to so many chemicals.

"Did you get it?" Nemu nodded and handed it to Mayuri. "Thank you, now hold his head still"

Mayuri had another idea. She knew that Ukitake would hold his breath and pretend to pass out so she pinched his nose together, and held his mouth so he couldn't breathe. She stayed this way for a few minutes then she let go and placed the bottle under his nose.

Ukitake was breathing deeply now. Inhaling the weird perfume deeply into his system. It took a while for the chemical to work, but she watched as Ukitake's eyes slowly shut.

Mayuri started his many test. Good thing is that none of Ukitake's hair fell out. Bad thing is that it was old age that was the reason for Ukitake's white hair. He was just plain old.

"Nemu take his body and dump it somewhere. I got more tests to do and I don't need him to take up the extra space"

"Hai"

Nemu quickly took up Ukitake and placed him gently on her bed. She never liked dumping bodies anywhere but she had had a small thing for Ukitake for a long while now. And maybe now it was time for her to confess.

She knew it wasn't her place, but keeping the secret wasn't easy when he was sleeping right on her bed.

~Uryu~

School. Something he could do to keep his thoughts straight and away from the Quincy business. He would help Kurosaki and others sometimes but it was school he enjoyed more then fighting hallows. Sometimes when he finished his work early, which is always, he would just sit and think about Ichigo and they day the met.

"Ishida?" Uryu jumped from his seat and fixed his glasses.

"Sorry Ochi-sama. What was it again?" he said in a soft voice. Ochi sighed in frustration. He had no idea how long she had tried to call him.

"I said that I want you to come to the board and solve"

"Oh yes"

Uryu stood up and walked to the board and grabbed the chalk. He started to write things but he wasn't sure what the words were. He just knew what to write without.

His mind was more focused on Rukia today. Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad to skip class to go to a meeting Old Man Yamamoto set out. He was invited but a Quincy had no place for a Soul Society.

Then his thoughts shifted toward his father…Ryuuken. He hadn't seen his father in such a long time. He disliked his father very much, but he didn't want to worry about him. Mostly because Ryuuken was a grown man and could take care of himself.

"Ishida!" Uryu shook his head and looked at Ochi then the board. He had written his thoughts on the board!

'I was invited but a Quincy had no place for a Soul Society. I hadn't seen my father in such a long time'

It went on but he quickly erased it before some of the students could finish reading his thoughts. Where was he today? His head was deep in the clouds! He needed to see his father. He knew that if he talked to his father once that things would start turning for the better, but how long until that happened? How long until Uryu could find the light to that darkened tunnel he had tried so hard to get in? How long until he would be rewarded for his troubles all through his life?

When will the day come when he won't be saddened by his choices? When will the day come when he will finally be free? When?

~Yamamoto~

"Will you help us in leading the battle Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Soi Fon had stopped fussing about not being able to lead the battle after all, but she seemed somewhat relieved. The whole battle on her shoulders was lifted. No one could ever tell what she was thinking. Not even Yamamoto could.

"Yes" Ichigo said.

"I will help him" Orihime said, standing beside Ichigo.

"Me too" Chad said, standing next to her.

Ichigo smiled at his friends then looked back at Yamamoto.

"You can count all of us in"

"Not all" Yamamoto said. "Kuchiki and Hitsugaya still need to come. They play a big part in the war as well"

"We know, but still, there is a chance they won't come back at all"

"Where is your faith boy?" Yamamoto swilled at Ichigo.

"You wanna know something? I am glad she is gone along with Hitsugaya! He left me for him"

Everyone started whispering about that comment.

"Lie!" Kiyone yelled "She met Captain Hitsugaya because you left her!"

"Kiyone is right!" Shuuhei yelled at Ichigo.

"Enough!" Yamamoto yelled. Everyone got quiet and Yamamoto looked at Ichigo. "Now, that is not to be discussed here. This is the meeting hall. You all may be dismissed. Meet back here in seven days so we may talk more on the subject"

Everyone left everyone but Yamamoto. Yamamoto stood in the center of the empty meeting room.

Without Toshiro and Rukia they were doomed to the pits of hell. Was there anyway to savage any energy they had left? Anything that would help them with the winter war?

No, they needed everyone to help out. Why did young people have to have drama before a big battle? Why couldn't it wait until after the big and final battle?

A sharp pain slashed through Yamamoto's chest. His breathing grew heavier and he collapsed to the floor holding his heart. Was he having a heart attack? If so then that would mean that it was pretty big. It is usually really hard for Soul reapers to get sick…well Ukitake seem to be passed that stage.

Blackness surrounded him and the last words he heard were "This is for the plan" by a man with a deep voice. He wasn't a soul reaper but he seemed familiar.

~Ichigo~

"You dumbass!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Idiot!" Yumichika screamed. "You are too ugly to live with love!"

"Baka"

"Stupid idiot!"

"Hater!"

All the names that he could think of were being called out to him. He closed his eyes tightly and let himself be taken with all the names. He disserved it. He had no right to say that about Rukia. He cared about her a lot, but something kept him pissed. Was he jealous?

No, impossible. Well she was his first love. It's hard to get over someone when they seem to be getting into trouble all the time. The one thing that always got him thinking was how did they meet? He means its not like she just fell into his lap and they instantly fell in love.

There had to be a long time process. The times were they were fighting. But when?

"Basterd!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Slave driver!"

"Wannabe!"

"Death machine!"

The words were getting more serious. Did he disserve all these words? Even if he did do some pretty harsh things in the past does that mean he had to take in so much pain? Doesn't a broken heart count already?

"You monster!"

"Kono Hentai!"

"Yariman!"

"Yowamushi!"

"Kuso!"

The words started to go into Japanese. Pervert. Weakling. Slut. Shit? What kind of names were these turning into? He needed to make things right again. He use to be loved then everything suddenly changed. He is hated by everyone now.

"Everyone! Listen! I am sorry!"

Everyone went quiet.

"Then tell Rukia that!" Kiyone yelled at him.

"I will. I will find her and tell her that I am sorry and I will tell Toshiro as well"

Cheers emerged from the background and worked its way to the front. Ichigo smiled. He was back in.

~Rukia~

Momo had looked laughed. Was she meaning to do that to scare me or to just piss me off? But she did have one thing straight. She was way healthier then me and her voice seemed to be more alive.

I knew I lost but I wouldn't give up just because Momo had more strength. I was going to fight for Toshiro even if he didn't love me back. I already knew he loved her more, but I had to try. I couldn't just let him slip through my fingers again. I wasn't going to let go without a fight.

Maybe at first, but not now. I just wanted to win and prove not only to Toshiro but to myself that I can handle love! I can handle what ever the world would throw at me.

"Get ready to fight for your life Kuchiki! And good luck. Not even you can see in the dark"

"Neither can you" I responded coldly"

"True, but I know my way around better then you do. So you need more luck then I do. Besides you can't even stand"

I growled as loud as I could, but it probably only came out to a small whimper.

I couldn't focus my eyes right. They kept blacking out all at once then they would come clear. It was hard to tell the difference since the dark room had gotten even darker since it was night time. But some how I was afraid that one day these darkened rooms will be filled with my blood. Almost is.

I was really scared. Nothing could make me more scared. Lie. One thing. Seeing Toshiro die with my own eyes. I bet that is how he felt when he saw Momo almost die. The pain he must have felt.

Momo had slashed at my right arms. I felt the blood leak onto my body. I couldn't feel anything anymore. My body was now numb. Nothing felt right, and I believe that was when I fainted into the darkness that already surrounded me.

My heart was pumping but my soul was already giving up. How much can one person take? Not enough to make me happy.

~Toshiro~

Toshiro woke up in the middle of the night. He felt much better then he had the day before. His head was hurting a little bit but he ignored it. The strange old woman was sitting on the couch watching his every mood. He noticed her when she suddenly snored.

Sleeping with eyes awake? Was the even possible? If so then she must be a very wise woman. Toshiro exited the room and looked around the house. It really wasn't anything special just a small house with only one restroom, two bedrooms, a kitchen, dinning room, and living room. Small rooms actually. No bigger then the next.

He saw her dog, Judoka. He found his name on his dish bowl. Toshiro started to play with dog. Little by little the dog started to trust him and eventually began to play back.

Toshiro chuckled and they spent hours playing. He had totally forgotten the time when he saw that it was noon. The woman came out of the room and saw Toshiro and Judoka.

"Oh I see you met Judoka. He isn't usually the social type but he seems to enjoy you very much"

"I noticed"

"Why were you traveling?" the woman asked.

"Why did you help me?" he asked back.

"I helped because you asked me to"

"I was traveling to help two friends in need of help"

"Names?"

"Momo and Rukia"

He couldn't stop talking. He told her all about what had happen in the past all the way to the present. Why couldn't he stop giving her the information? Was it coming out naturally or did she do something to him? Why? What the hell did this woman do to him?

"Ages?"

"Different silicates" He replied.

"Do you love one of them?"

"Yes" he answer unwilling now. Now he knew he wasn't doing anything. It was HER.

"Which one?" she asked sweetly, petting Judoka. Judoka wagged his tail.

"Rukia"

"Thank you"

What just happened?


	9. Shadow

**Thank you for your reviews! I love reading them. They make me happy. I bet you don't even read this part of the story, but for those of you who does thank you. I love you. **

Chapter Nine

I slashed swords with Momo. I felt my muscles tense with each hit I took. Was I that shaken up that I couldn't fight the girl of the man she loved? What kind of life would that be? I need him in my arms to hold. To keep. To embrace. Without him my life would be meaningless.

"W-Why do you try so hard when you know that he still LOVES me?" Momo yelled, trying to get me from the rear, but I caught her sword with my bare hands. Hot liquid oozed out of my hand and down my arm. Blood.

"Because…" the words were getting harder and harder to comprehend. "I love him" the words came out slowly and I felt so weak. My spiritual energy was gone. I had nothing left. I was only a small shadow…the shadow that couldn't win.

"Wrong! You are just a filthy slut who wants to fuck every guy she can!" She then suddenly slapped me. Weird how she knew exactly were I was. Or….did she really sees me?

"No…" I couldn't finish. I felt my body get heavy and so did my eyelids. I released the sword and let it stab me. I couldn't feel it. The pain was gone already. I was done. I lost.

I was soon taken under a deep sleep…an internal rest. I spoke my last words in a whisper. "I-I l-love yo-"

~Toshiro~ 

Toshiro had been training with Kuukaku Shiba for almost a week now. He had improved his fighting skills rapidly. Who was he going to save when he got there? He loved Momo but he loves Rukia. Who was he going to pick? It's not like he doesn't have feelings for Momo but they seem distant.

And that man he heard on the phone. Who could he be? It can't be anyone serious could he?

"Well done. You are done with your training Toshiro" Kuukaku smirked and breathed deeply.

"Thank you for your help. You will not go unrewarded Miss. Shiba"

"Think of it as an early gift" she smirked once more.

"For what?" he asked.

"You will see" She sang, and ran off.

He had no time to worry about her words. He was ready to fight for his girls. His girls…he gloried in the meaning of that statement. He knew very well he couldn't just keep both of them. He had to choose one…at least. But who?

He went walking until he came to a damp gave.

"This better be it" he grumbled and kept walking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was black. Toshiro slowly walked through a dimly lit hallway. It was more like a cave, but it smelt of blood. Why? Did that man do something to them? If so Toshiro knew there would be hell to pay.

He checked into a room that smelt the most of blood.

"Shiro-san?" Momo…Toshiro closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It felt nice to hear her voice.

"Where is Rukia?" he asked.

"Who? I am alone!"

Momo quickly ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright? I smell a lot of blood on you" he pulled away a little.

"Because that man hurt me. Let's get out of here. I know for sure that I am the only one he took. Hurry before he comes back!"

"Okay"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unohana had Momo wear special glasses so she wouldn't go blind. She was also giving her 4th treatment. Her wounds weren't bad. She only had a small cut on her head. Not enough to bleed as much as she had on her body. Something about her story was right.

'He came and suddenly starts to hurt me. I was lucky that he was stupid to forget I had my sword. The blood you see is his. Not mine. I swear!'

She then started to cry. But he felt that Rukia was there as well. When he heard Momo's voice and not Rukia's his heart sank in. Was that a sign? Did that mean something?

And one thing that bothered him the most was why didn't her attacker attack him? Why didn't he try to stop him? What was really going on? He just had a sudden sadness in his heart that he knew that wouldn't go away until he found Rukia again.

**Almost forgot to say. In my last chapter there was a character that was related to the kidnapper. You really have to think about it and have to wonder. Can you guess? Hmmm? Remember his words "I hate Soul Reapers" **

**Where have you heard that before? Big hint! And it is not Uryu! His identity will be revealed in the next chapter. So I hope you liked this special edition. *Smiles* **


	10. The Mystery Man Part 1

**Whoa, so you think you know who it huh. We will see! I am sorry it took so long with this chapter. I was really sick and had no time to write. So forgive! I am really excited to be telling you who did it in this chapter. I left you guys hanging long enough. **

**This chapter is going to be super short because I just want it to be where Rukia meets her kidnapper. Sorry. **

**Also the only reason I had so many parts in Chapter 8 was to confuse you. Almost like a guessing game. I see it worked. Hahaha lets get on with the story shall we? **

Chapter Ten

I woke up in light. I had to close my eyes from the brightness. It took me awhile to let me eyes adjust to the light. Finally I could see. I looked around. I wasn't in a room. More like a cave with lanterns on the side. It was dimly lit but it was still too bright.

I was on a board, facing upward, and both my legs and arms were tied outward. Each one going to a corner. I wore a white nightgown dress with small sparkles at the end. I was breathing deeply yet evenly.

Someone walked in. He hid the shadows. I could see a small outline of his figure. An adult. Glasses…somewhat longish hair. He got closer to me and I saw who it was. I gasped.

Ryuuken Ishida. Uryu's father. B-But how? It's not possible! A Quincy did this!

"Hello, Kuchiki" He spoke as if he had won.

"Where are my wounds? Where is Momo? Answer me dammit!" I growled deeply.

"I healed you. That way I can create my own. You see, I need information and you seem to have quite a bit. I targeted you mostly because I knew you wouldn't fight back"

"I-I remember now! You are the very same guy that I met in the waste lands!"

~Flashback~

I had been crying. Toshiro had made me cry. Would I have ever learned from mistakes? Would I have ever tried to be happy again? I thought not. I ran for miles and miles yet it seemed to not go anywhere. Where would I go from here? Could it be a mistake? Was I a mistake?

I slipped on the ground, falling to my knees. Pain surrounded my body. I passed out. I heard a voice.

"You stupid Soul Reaper. Letting emotions cloud your well being. That is why I hate them"

~End of Flashback~

"It's you! The one who made me pass out in the wasteland!"

"You Soul Reapers are slow. I am just going to begin"

I wanted to growl but I couldn't find myself to. He cut my dress open down the center so that only my bra and underwear was showing. He slid a knife from my neck all the way to my belly button.

"Who is leading the Winter War?" I stayed quiet. He pressed the sword deeply across my stomach seven times, each times making it hurt.

"Ugh…S-Soi…F-Fon" I managed to spill out. I just wanted the pain to go away.

"Who is Yamamoto fighting?" Again I didn't answer. He slid the knife to my arms and made to two long lines, blood slowly coming out, on each arm.

"Aizen…"

"Last question. Who is your partner for the Winter War?"

I can't tell him that Toshiro is my partner! I just can't! If I do Ryuuken might go after him and hurt him. I will die before I let anything happen to Toshiro…because I love him.

"Tell me wrench!" I gasped, and he punched me in my stomach.

"N-Never" I whimpered out.

"You must know so tell me!" he growled.

"N-No!"

"Fine. You gave me no choice"

He took out a whip and turned me to my back. I knew what was coming. I started counting as he whipped me.

One…two…three…

Seven…eight…nine…

Twelve…thirteen…fourteen…

Twenty…

I blacked out. I think somewhere I whispered Toshiro's name. If I did then I would kill myself for betraying him and myself. I was not the person meant to be with him, but I knew Momo wasn't either.

"Toshiro…"


	11. No Ones Knows Untill It's Too Late

**Sorry that it took so long. I needed something in inspire me. **

Chapter Eleven

Toshiro walked along the outskirts of the Seireitei. He had been walking around the area for a few hours. He believed that if he could force himself to not think about HER then she would go away. But that wasn't the case. It was too late to turn his back on her now. She was the main reason he did all of that, and many things got him thinking.

Like, why didn't that man come to fight him? Or why did he feel her there the second he left? What was Momo hiding? Things just never added up. What more the story did he not know about?

He reached a familiar spot. The oak tree still was there. The leaves held the rich green color to it. Not many plants or trees grew in the Soul Society anymore. Who is left to take care of them? Who is left to take care of the Soul Society?

He sat under the tree.

~Flashback~ 

The silence in the empty court yard was nice. His annoying lieutenant was somewhere else, and his squad with probably with her at a party. Toshiro had the whole court yard to himself, and now he was happy. He had brought a cup of coffee with him so he could drink while he relaxed.

He felt a single drop on his head. He looked at the sky and saw that the only clouds in sight were far in a distance. He looked up at the tree and saw that a girl sat in a high branch. She held an unfinished ice cream cone in her left hand. She had black hair and eyes. She was wearing a pure white summer dress and no shoes. Toshiro sighed in disbelief. And here I thought I was alone.

The ice cream cone accidently slipped from her hands and went falling down the tree. It landed between his legs. A vein popped out of the side of his head. Great. Just great.

"Kuchiki!" Toshiro yelled up at her. Rukia looked down at him and gasped. She jumped from the branch and landed on her feet.

"I am so sorry Captain Hitsugaya!" She yelled taking out a napkin. "Let me clean it off of you!" She started whipping the drop off of his head.

"No! Stop! I am fine! Give me the napkin!"

"No, I want to help"

Rukia started to clean his shirt. She now sat on him. Her legs on each side of him and he had his hands on her shoulders trying to push her off. She was strong and she was still on him.

"Kuchiki, get off!"

"I am almost done! I just need the second part…" Rukia looked down at between his legs then back at Toshiro. "Never mind" Rukia blushed slightly and got off.

~End of Flashback~

He felt his heart thump really hard when he thought back to that moment in time. This place had memories that not even he could stop. He lost his feelings for Momo. He really did. But he also gained some with Rukia.

What could this mean? Could this mean he is finally admitting to himself that he loves Rukia?

"I do love her!" He suddenly yelled, standing up. Everyone seemed shaken. Jushiro Ukitake and Shusei walked toward him.

"Are you finally admitting that you love Rukia and not Momo?" Shusei said, stopping in front of him. Ukitake was just a few steps behind.

"Yes! Now tell me where Rukia is! I know you know where she is"

"I indeed know" Ukitake looked at Shusei in surprise.

"You did and you didn't tell me?" Ukitake seemed mad.

"You never asked. Anyways she is still in the cave. Momo isn't who was in the past. Her heart his stone cold now. Don't always believe in what things are, and believe in what they are meant to be"

Shusei and Jushiro walked away.

"Dammit!" Toshiro punched the tree as hard as he could. He should have known better then to just leave without Rukia! He knew that the man wouldn't give Rukia up easily now that he knew that he was on his way.

_Toshiro…_

He suddenly heard his name in a low whisper. Could it be Rukia? She seems like she is in pain!

He was going to get her! He flashed step back to the caves and heard loud bangs. Rukia lay dead on the floor.

**Stay in tune for the final chapter of Her Choice. It will be long don't worry, and Trust me you will laugh your butts off at the ending. =) If you want a sequel just let me know between now and November 25****th**** 2010 and I will start working on it. **


	12. Life Without You Isn't a Life at All

**Welcome to the final chapter! I hope you enjoy! Remember the laugh your butt off part at the end! I want to thank all my reviewers! THANK YOU! **

**snickerslol04**

**brittany1989**

**StarPrincess999**

**Shadow Pain**

**Rukes**

**shadowdemon6**

**Denidene**

**Falconrukichi**

**Elcarim-Soberian-1222**

**Gimmesomecandy**

**SnowCrystals**

**maxride4life**

**KazukiShishiro**

**Byakuchiki**

**Hanashi Tokoma**

**Reiha No Arashi**

**Renji**

**Thanks guys! Also Read "My Heart Will Grow Stronger" and "High School Days" I will write those before the squeal sorry. But stay in tune soon. I might start it off, and then later finish it. But my main focus will be those two plus "Love at First Sight 2" **

**Also when I meant "Laugh your butts off" I meant something else. Its really…um well 0_0 it's really…vivid. I will have to change the rating on the story but it's really not stabled for younger kids. **

Chapter Twelve

"Rukia!" she was dead. "H-How?" he growled. She had no wounds on her and she just looked like she was sleeping. Her beautiful eyelashes lay restlessly on the border of her eyelids. "Please…wake up" tears poured onto his cheeks. "I-I love you" that was the first time he told her but it was way too late for a confession. He took too long.

"Bravo! Bravo! Now can you fight as much as you have a heart? Hmmmm?" that voice he recognized. It wasn't a voice he heard on a daily base. More of a voice that he heard maybe once in his whole life time. What was the name to that voice?

"W-Who are you?" he wanted to keep his voice as even as he could, but he couldn't. It was just so hard not to cry over the loss of his love one.

"Ryuuken Ishida"

Of course! He was the man who was a hidden Quincy. How could he have forgotten that name? How?

"You basterd! Bring me back Rukia! You freaking killed her! Bring her back!"

Ryuuken smirked.

"I can't bring back something that never left"

"What are you talk-"

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his rib cage. He looked down at Rukia. Her hand went half way his stomach. She stabbed him? But why? He blinked once, focusing his eyes on her then saw something. Her eyes were blue. Rukia's eyes were ember colored.

"You aren't R-Rukia" he coughed out blood.

"Smart boy" the girl said. "I am only a toy" she dissolved into his hands, and he was left there bleeding to death. Ryuun took out his sword.

"We will end this now"

~Rukia~

How was she alive? Did Ryuuken heal her? Someone must have because she wasn't bleeding to death, and she felt fine. She looked around in the darkened room.

"Is anyone there?" she walked around the poorly lit room. She saw a shadow rush through the side. She gasped. "Help me please. Tell me how to kill him. Please I need your help!"

The shadow stepped into the light. She didn't know the person. She was hoping she did but she didn't.

"M-My name is Kuukaku Shiba. I have been trapped here for only a few weeks. No longer then you I'm afraid to say. But I know how to kill him. I am too weak to do it, but he treats you different. He lets you eat more then me"

"Please tell me!" Rukia pleaded will all her might.

"Alright. You need to find a blade. Any type. It could be a sword or even a stick. Just something sharp. Then you need to spill your blood onto it and strike his heart with it. Don't ask how I knew it just trust me, okay? No questions"

"Alright. Thank you. I promise I'll get you out someday"

"No need"

Before she knew it Kuukaku had disappeared right before her very eyes. She needed to find something sharp. She started to look around and found a dagger.

"Perfect" she cut her wrist and blood spilled out. She poured her blood on the blade and left the room to find Ryuuken.

She traveled down a long hallway and saw Toshiro and Ryuuken already fighting.

"Admit it! You are too weak to fight me! You are dead already! You are dead of a broken heart!" Ryuuken laughed.

"I am only dead when I stop breathing!" Toshiro jumped onto Ryuuken and both their swords clashed.

They were equals when it came to sword fighting. She just watched waiting for her chance to attack. Suddenly she jumped on his back. Ryuuken growled and threw her on the floor. She missed her chance!

She laid beside Toshiro. "Shiro…" she smiled, and lifted her dagger to him. "Use this and it will kill him. Only stab his chest. You have one chance to use this dagger. Hurry"

Toshiro didn't seem surprised she was alive, he just seemed determined to kill Ryuuken. He nodded and it all happened so fast. Rukia's eyes went black for a split second and saw that Toshiro did stab him in the heart. Ryuun was on the floor on his back.

She missed the whole fight! Did she really black out only for a second or was it an hour of only a few minutes? She wasn't sure, but she was pissed off.

"Come on, Rukia. Let's get out of here!"

He picked her up and flashstepped to the Soul Society. They were home at last. It was all over, and she and Toshiro both knew that they were now together.

He suddenly pulled her into a keep passionate kiss. Both their lips melting into each others. Her heart was pounding so hard that she knew Toshiro could hear it.

He just laughed and picked her up and hugged her. "Rukia. I am sorry I didn't say it when I had the chance, but I love you"

Rukia smiled and kissed him once more. "Say it again"

"I love you" Rukia smile became wider.

"Then I guess I love you too"

Both laughed and shared another deep kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~**If you are under age please don't read the next part. It's not seriously back but it still isn't good for younger readers either. Thank you~ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He pushed her onto the bed with his fingers gripping her hair. She was kissing him so much that she needed many times to breathe. His hand slid to her waist then to her tight then to her butt. The tension was amazing. She loved the feeling. She wanted to go all the way.

She unzipped his pants and took of her shirt. He smirked and kissed her chest at the same times as unbuttoning her jeans. He undid her bra quickly and kissed her on her lips. Rukia was breathing hard, but still going at it. She took off his shirt. The only things that were on were their underwear. Those quickly came off.

Before they realized it they were making love to each other. They melted into each other's arms and felt a lot of pleasures and tension that they never wanted to go away.

So much happiness was spread that night. Rukia had just realized that she, for the first time, had sex with the man she truly loved. She was happy that it wasn't with Ichigo. She just wanted to be with Toshiro. She loved him.

**Sorry if it wasn't the ending you guys wanted, but I wanted to add that part =) **


End file.
